The Traveller Contest Trailer and OC Submission
by Ckbrothers
Summary: Have you ever wanted to have everything you ever wanted? Send your ocs and fight against each other in several minigames and more! Featuring OCs, 3 Youtubers of your choice, and an overall good time! Let the contest start! Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1 Send in the Ocs!

Hey there, the name's Ck and I'm here with a brand new story...but i need ocs. So send your ocs for this awesome competition! Anyway, here's the plot. You, well your ocs, have been selected to join a deadly competition! Can you win? I dunno. Depends on who's there. Who else is in here? 3 Youtubers that you guys choose! The 3 most popular ones get in. Now, i can only have 17 ocs, as there are 20 contestants in this. Markiplier, what are the rules?  
Mark: Hey guys! I'm here as Ck can't spoil his ocs for his upcoming fic and now they've got me! So, here are the rules. 1) Has to be a teen or adult character, no kids here, as this is a life or death contest. No this isn't the hunger games! 2) No god characters. 3) Respect your peers, i don't want any comment riots. 4) You cannot be the boyfriend or girlfriend of a youtuber AS THE CONTEST STARTS! You can be later on if ckor the readers choose. Also guests are allowed!  
Me: Now that the rules are over, here's the oc forum! Be descriptive or else! Rah.

Name:

Age:

Personality:

Appearance:

Backstory; (Optional)

Weapon/Abilities: (It can be anything that isn't op)

Skills:

Other:

So show me the ocs and let the games begin! Welp I'm out, Byez!


	2. Chapter 2 Trailer 1!

_**A/N:**_ _So it seems i've got a few ocs. So here's the first three from MidnightShard99, Lady Andromeda 465, and major-fangirl-in-here17. There are other ocs from Deadlycat 44 (Via pm) and BlazeRodAtaraxy, but we'll get to those in time! Still accepting ocs and no youtuber has been decided yet. So here we go!_

Trailer #1: The Shadows (Yes its different than the title above. Shh!)

A figure sat on his velvet chair, looking over numerous papers. "Haha," the figure chuckled, "So little time to find all the contestants. Well, worthy ones at least." As the figure smiled, a man ran into the dimly lit room, holding a series of letters. "Sire," the messenger stuttered nervously, "The Recruiters have found 3 canidates around the dark side of the land, near 'Shadow City'!". The figure smiled as he grabbed the letters out of the boy's hands, laughing as he looked inside. "Fantastic!" tthe figure said in glee. "Boy, you have earned your rest. Leave! I must...inspect this". The messenger nodded as he slowly backed away, closing the door behind him. The figure sighed at the boy's foolishness. "They simply choose the first person for the job, don't they? No matter," the figure chuckled as he adjusted the papers. "Let us see who we have!"

Contestant 1: "Obsi Dian", the Emotional Teleporter

 _Dear Chairman,_

A man in a trenchcoat looked nervously from side to side, holding a small suitcase as he ran through the shadows of the city.

 _Our first canidate for a contestant is a woman who goes by the name, Obsi._

The man gasped as he heard a short _pop_ in the air, increasing his speed as glowing puprle eyes gazed from the shadows in excitement.

 _This 18 year old woman has extraordinary abilities as a teleporter, and is known throughout the city as a deadly thief._

The man stopped, out of breath. As he wiped his sweaty forehead, he heard another _pop_ and gasped as he heard a chuckle. "You should have kept on running!~", a feminine voice chuckled.

 _It was very hard to find her, as she doesn't stay still. But from what we've found, she'sus got a dark past she likes to hide._

The man quickly turned around in shock as he saw a woman with long black hair, glowing purple eyes, and a glimpse of a black dress (A/N: don't worry, in the actual story each character will be fully described) before he heard another _pop_ as a diamond sword stabbed his back.

 _Obsi apparently loves to win, and is extremly compettive. She'll make a great first contestant._

As the man fell down bleeding, the woman chuckled as she grabbed several gems from the small suitcase the man dropped. Suddenly, she heard someone clapping as a figure in a black robe walked towards her. "Miss," he said, "Would like to play a game for all the gems in the world?" The woman smiled as she signed a small piece of paper, signing it as _Obsi Dian_.

Contestant 2: Marilyn Black, the Lonely Explorer

 _Dear Chairman,_

A young woman adjusted her long black hair, brushing her pink highlights out of her sky blue eyes as she walked silently on the outskirts of the shadowy city.

 _This one fits our description of a contestant perfectly. Marilyn is quiet, a traveler (perfect for the contest), and is a survivalist._

The woman silently placed some logs as she built a fire, aware that a small group was following her. She glanced at the approaching grouo as she placed her hands on two diamond knives.

 _As we watched her, some of us belivied that she lacked the aggressiveness and combat experience that we needed. But as we looked,_

As the group suddenly began to charge in the dead of night, the woman whipped out a bow as fire arrows began to destroy her foes. She gasped as a small knife cut her arm before it began healing. As the thugs looked in shock, the woman patted her golden necklace as she began seeing her foes clearly in the night. As the thugs looked around in worry, three thugs disapeared at once, before falling to the floor. As the leader and another glanced at each other, they suddenly screamed as two knives directly hit their foreheads. The woman, sighing in sadness, began to pick up her objects before she glanced at an approaching figure.

 _This woman is a true traveller._

Moments later, the figure smiled at the leaving woman, chuckling at the paper signed _Marilyn Black_.

Contestant 3: Josephine/Joseph, the Mute Scavenger

 _Dear Chairman,_

A figure looked around the site of a war between two rival gangs. It quickly glanced, keeping its thick brown Cloak tight as it lookd over a broken axe.

 _This orphan mute was known as Joseph to many and we assumed she as a man, however before we approached her, we saw the truth. According to some rumors, she lived alone msot of her life after a fire killed her only true friend._

As the figure looked around, it suddenly heard a noise and ducked as an arrow embedded itself in the wall behind it. It turned to a survivor of the carnage, a brutal looking man. As the thug alked towards the figure, it pointed and a small object raced by, lodging itslef onto the thug.

 _You'll love this boss, she's got a pet dog named Abra and follows her around everywhere. I'm sure you allowed pets, right? Anyway, the two of them mean trouble._

The thug yelped in shock as the dog began gnawing on his arm. In shock, he threw a kinife at the figure. It quickly shredded and tore its brown hood, as the figure was revealed to be a young woman with strawberry blond skin. As she looked in fury, she took out a handmade diamond sword and charged with her dog. The thug never knew what hit him.

 _Its obvious that she wants to keep up her apearence as a boy, so i think you've got some fun tricks, right boss?_

As the duo ate a slice of beef jerky found earlier in the wreckage, a figure approached with an envelope. As the dog growled, the woman quickly rubbed her pet's head as she lloked over the paper. Moments later, she waved at the figure as he looked at the paper signed _Joephine/Joseph and Abra._ The woman then face palmed as she realized she put her real name in the paper and turned to silently object but the man left. The First 3 Contenstants have signed.

 _A/N: And there you go, an uneededly epic trailer. Hope you guys like it! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	3. Chapter 3 Trailer 2 Stuff

_A/N: Heyoo! I'm back with another trailer. First, special thanks to Beansy, Pixelfun26, TheFanficCritic1337 and AllergyRelief for sending ocs! So, right now, 9 ocs spots have been filled! Still awating youtubers. Speaking of that, i will add in some tubers as cameos. Todays starring ocs are Jose from Deadlycat44, Aspen Storms from BlazeRodAtaraxy, and Nathan Prescott from Beansy. Anyway, here we go!_

 _(Deep within the Castle of the Chairman)_

The Chairman once again sat alone on his velvet chair, simply waiting. As he sat alone, he began to sigh in disappointment.

"Where are they?!" He yelled to the darkness. He quickly slammed the door out of the the way, storming as two guards nervously followed him.

Meanwhile, a group of black cloacked figures where enjoying their time in the game room they requested. Three men sat watching a TV, one spazzing oddly, while numerous others were playing board games and ping pong. Suddenly, the Chairman quickly entered the room, slamming open the door and throwing a knife at the TV.

"Oh come on!" one of the figures, the spazzy one, complained. "We were watching Cory in the-". "Silence!" the Chairman yelled. "Get back to work and find all of my contestants you fools before I send all of youinstead of 3 into the contest without any protection! I'm taking two of you with me to find the 6th Contestant! Now go!" The figures in the room quickly sprung to action as the man who spoke out sat looking sadly at his broken TV.

Contestant 4: Jose, Basketball Player

Two brown hooded men looked at a sheet of paper as they walked to a large seemingly empty Basketball court.

"Jon," One says jokingly, "Out of all the people the Chairman wants us to get, you pick a basketball player?"

"Well Mark," The other, Jon, says, "A little birdie," he chuckles as he points to a small green parakeet flying over headm its red eyes being the only notification that its there. "told me that this Jose guy seems athletic enough plus, someone needs to be used for Comedic effect. If you seen some of the other guys the Chairman wants, this guy seems pretty-"

Suddenly, a squawk was heard as Jon and Mark ducked to avoid a stream of arrows. As they began to slowly stand up, a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes appeared. Jon started to laugh as he saw that the man was wearing a Hawaiian shirt. "Dude, what are you dressed up for, a vacation? Hahaha! Oh Fu-" Jon began to chuckle befoe he saw another arrow come his way.

"Sorry for my friend's behavior," Mark said to prevent another fight, "Listen, you're Jose right?"

The man nodded, "Yep that's me!" "Well listen," Mark said, "We decided that you would be a good canidate for the upcoming Traveler's Contest. You want to join?"

Moments later, Jose waved to the two men happily. As Mark looked at the paper signed _Jose_ with glee, Jon looked at the basketball the man gave him before quicly popping it. "Ech!"

Contestant 5, Aspen Storms, Last Twin

In a forest, two men were walking together, one adjusting his sunglasses while the other saddly looked at the floor.

"C'mon Jinbop what's-" the sunglassed man said before the other looked at him angrily.

"Adam, don't you even start! You know I'm ticked that...The Chairman broke my TV!" Jin said. Adam laughed at this before scowling. "Where is this kid anyway?"

As the two men progressed, a pair of hazel eyes looked in intrest before the figure brushed her chopy while hair out of the way. She slowly tracked them silenty before she strung an arrow onto her bow. As she began to fire, she waas suddenly tackled from behind as another cloaked man yelled.

"Opar!" the mn said as he tumbled down along with the woman. "Great work Barney! I knew my plan would work!" Adam said. "Um, its my plan Adam?" Jin said.

The three men then looked at her as she stood up in shock. As she was about to take out a knife., Adam said "Don't do this! We need to you to sign somthing!" Barney chimed in, saying "We are proffesonal business man. We sell goat and have contest!" As the woman looked oddly at Barney, Jin explained "Listen, our boss wants us to get you for a contest where you can have anything you want okay? Just sign here and and try not to die in the contest."m

The woman smiled, "Sure, I'll win anyway but a challenge is nice." Soon, the men left with a paper signed _Aspen Storms._

Contestant 6: Nathan Prescott, The Angelic Warrior

Two hooded men looked back in fear as a figure was flying towards them. Around them, a group of hunters with Muskets clustered around a small cave with a large cage hidden inside.

"Run Mitch, Run!" One of the men said, his brown fur peeking out of the hood.

"I'm trying Jerome, I'nm really trying!" Mitch said as the sound of gunshots ran through the air. The figure chasing them, an winged man with one gold and one turquoise eye, quickly decended upon a hunter, his dual bladed sword setting the man on fire as he began coughing up a black go, evidence of wither.

"Emily!" (A/N: You didn't give his sister a name so i gave her one. Ok Beansy?) the man cried as he looked at a young female angel siting injured in the cage. As he was about to attack one more, a knife pierced his wing and he began to fall, barely floating to the ground.

A man appeared as the hunters and the two men snapped to attention. "Chairman" Mitch said.

"At ease," the Chairman waved. He smiled at the fallen angel and chuckled. "Boy, if you want your sister back before these hunters make her a well paid slave, i suggest you listen to me."

In moments, the angel wearily walked away as the Chairman held up a paper signed _Nathan Prescott._ "Don't worry boys," the Chairman said looking at Mitch and Jerome. "No one will know you were here today, so you can keep your public image!" The Chairman laughed as he walked away, looking at his signed paper.

" _Evrything is going as I planned."_

 _A/N: And there you have it! Who is the creepy Chairman? Hmmm. Well I Know of course. Welp I'nm out, Byez!_


	4. Chapter 4 Trailer 3

_A/N: Heyoo! Welcome back to the Traveler's Contest! Still accepting ocs, and we have no certain youtuber as of yet. As a result, here are some tubers you can't pick: Markiplier, Jontron, House Owner (Ross! ROOOSSS!) and The Atlanticraft guys. So send away your favorite 3 youtubers to possibly die,,,Wait. Anyway, congratz to NellisEllis,-_ (Coughs suddenly) _Wait, a second, as i'm bored, NEEELLLLLLL!. Ahem and ItsHighlyFunctioningSociopath. That is one wacky name, and i like it! There are only, what, 6 spots left of the 17 ocs and still 3 tuber spots? Anyway, todays ocs of honor are Bonnie Konjin (Bop! Konjinbop whats popping!?), Daniel/Omega from the FanficCritic1337, and Celestial from Allergy Relief the Cough Medicine guy. Whoo! Sooo...Off to the fic!_

It was a peaceful day in the Chairman's castle. The recruiters were once again messing around in the break room, the guys finally done with their jobs.

"I swear," yelled Jin, trying to talk to Adam over the loudness of the room, "This place is so boring without the TV!" Adam nodded in agreement as Jin let out a tear.

Suddenly, the door slammed as a mysterious figure entered the room. Everyone stopped their actions as the man stood there, blankly staring. A voice spoke out, somewhat jokingly.

"Hey Ross!" Adam said. Suddenly the room went back, with a murmer as people muttered, "Oh it's just Ross!" "Man he scared me for a second!" As Ross began to walk towards his friends, the entire room looked in shock as he carried a large flatscreen TV and placed it on the table that held the TV broken earlier by the Chairman, tossing the wreckage away.

"Where the heck did you get that!?" Adam said, stunned that Ross did something useful, "Oh and where were you yesterday?"

Ross chuckled, "Oh, remember? I'm employee of the month after i gave the Chairman that calculator. You know, the one that only says 5?" As the group looked in shock, the Narwhal Man continued, "By the way, the Chairman told me that Jon and Mark are being the commentators while The Atlanticraft guys and I work during the games selling peanuts!" The mentioned people smiled at the fact that they didn't have to be in the Contest as the others groaned. "Anyway, the Boss man told me we have to get back to work, so lets get going!" Ross held out a paper as the group clustered around to see their assigned contestants.

Contestant 7: Bonnie Konjin, the Young Daredevil

It was a sunny day in the Treetop Forest as two men admired the sun, one looking up at the trees.

"Tyler, are you sur this is a good idea?" One man said skeptically, looking around. "I mean those are several stories high, and i kind of don't want to die today. I have Beanies to sell!"

Tyler looked up to the treetops in triumph, saying, "Steve, we've got this! Alright all "GUYSwe have to do is climb to the top, Wookie style and then find our-"

"Um, hello there? Who are you looking for?" The two men turned around to see young 14 year old girl with jolly rancher blue hair. Tyler said, "Not now kid, we need to find this daredevil kid!"

"I-" The girl was about to talk again before Steve interrupted, "Hey well i bet asking her is better than your idea!" "Guys?" "Well Steve, how are you so sure this will fail, are you some sort of magician?"

The Girl tried to talk before Steve said, "Well Tyler, I'm as much as a magician as you are a genuis." "Oh haha, very funny, Skateboard face!" "Hey thats offensive you cat!" "You pretend to be a cat for ONE time.."

"GUYS!" the girl yelled as the two men turned to face her. "What?" they yelled. The girl chuckled, "If you're looking for Bonnie Konjin, here I am!"

Moments laer, Bonnie left laughing as the two men awkwardly held a paper signed _Bonnie Konjin._

Contestant 8: Daniel/Omega, the Alpha and the Omega, but mainly the Omega.

Alone, a man sat holding a sword, adjusting his red glasses under his black hood. He looked at a paper marked Possible Contestant, with a picture of a man with blond hair, green eyes and a white hoodie with a red creeper logo. He looked up from his paper as he saw the man in the picture sitting on a lone bench in the park. He looked at his green slimy sword before yelling out to the lone man.

"Hey you" the man looked up, "The Name's Jordan, and i'm looking for a man named Daniel! Are you him?" The man looked slighly at the green sword, before nodding.

As Jordan smiled and was about to put his sword down, the figure quickly lept out of his seat holding a sword, unidentifiable in the night.

"They call me Omega, but you got the right guy." Omega said gruffly, "Why do you care?" Jordan nervously smiled before saying, "Um, we need contestants for the upcoming Traveler's Contestant and you seem ready." Omega smiled before running at Jordan the Two clashed swords before Omega jumped back and laughed.

"Not bad," he said, "Most people would fall under one of my strikes. Alright, i'll join this contest, if only for the thrill of combat."

Moments later, Jordan wiped some sweat as he looked at the paper signed _Omega._ Then he realized that the guy didn't put in his real name and now he had to explain why he had a guy named Omega instead of Daniel.

Contestant 9: Celestial, The God among Men

It was the end of the day in the Crafter's coliseum. It was the end of the daily bout for the title of Fighting King and once again the black and white figure cloacked in a massive flowing cape named Celestial triumphed. He chuckled at two young men who offered to entertain him after the matches, wich they did by fighting each other with grand strength. As Celestial yawned, he heard a sudden yell as he looked up into the stadiums to see two cloaked men standing over a broken stair, with one of them nearly tripping.

"What brings you here, travellers?" The two men looked in shock at the fact that Celesital spotted them. Suddenly, one of them replied with an air of pride.

"Well, Celestial, we're here to recruit you into the contest! Right Adam?" Adam slaped his head at his friend, Ross's stupidity.

"Well, if you want me into the contest, you'll have to fight these two men," He pointed to the two previously brawling duo, "And you'll have to disarm me!" He chuckled as he held a small iron knife that was heavily enchanted from its glowing condition and began to float into the air. Ross just derpily nodded and jumped into the pit as Adam looked in shock.

The two brawlers, one holding a bow, the other having a multitude of knives, smirked at the Narwhal Man. Suddenly, Ross ran at them, keeping his derpy stare. The two used their weapons, rapidly throwing and shooting at the approaching man. But as they threw, Ross simply dodged the projectiles and slid to the side of the bow using brawler before quickly pile-driving him into the ground. As Celestial and Adam watched in shock, the other brawler ran for his life before Ross ran at him, jumping on his back and knocking out the brawler instantly.

Ross, using the brawler as a jump-board, went flying towards Celestial. As Celestial began to dodge out of the way, Ross slightly moved his body and crashed into Celestial. The two went barrling down before they both landed on their feet. As Celestial was about to gloat, Ross held up Celestial's knife as Adam passed out in shock.

Moments later, Ross and Celestial shook hands as Ross held up a paper signed _Celestial_. Ross then silently picked up Adam and began to walk home.

 _A/N:_ _Hahaha, Ross beats all! Anyway, hope you like this chapter! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	5. Chapter 5 Trailer 4

_A/N: Heyoo! Hello Everybody, its me, Ck, and welcome back to this trailer thing. Now today, I'm not showcasing any ocs-(Dodges a rock) HA! I expected-(Gets a taco thrown at him) Ouch. Irony. Anyway, congratz to guardianluver, Raiden the OC, Demor Howor , and SonofDeath for sending their ocs. If i'm right, we have 2 more spots left. Right? Also, 2 youtubers have been chosen, but you'll have to wait for their trailer! In the meantime, watch as some other youtubers prepare for the contest!_

The Chairman sat upon his velvet chair, looking pleased as he saw the different contestants get ready on several monitors. Known only to him, the Chairman sent out small cameras to track those who each signed the contract.

He chuckled as he saw Celestial furiouly train after the odd occurence of Ross of all people beating him. He turned and saw Marilyn, like many other contestants, wandering alone, occasionally stopping to train. He turned his attention to another set of monitors that were showing the progress of the "stadium" the Contest that would take place in. Only he and the foremen of the project knew where the stadium was, and all the workers in there were heavily disorentied and blindfolded before being sent to work.

As he chuckled at the Stadium's near completion, he turned his attention to the final third set of monitors that were gathering certain...assets to be used in the contest. He smiled as he saw his soldiers scramble around for one of the deadlier assets.

Asset: ?, The Extraterrestrial Killer

It was a dark night in the city. Currently a group of soldiers were blocking off the road to a small ally. A man wearing heavy armor and a ski-mask held his modified rifle close to him as he hid behind a wall. He looked at his similarly clad comrades, giving them a slight nod, before popping his head out of the corner.

There, as the soldier watched, was a jet black, thin...monster of some sort. It had blood red eyes, spikes, and claws. It was hunched over the corpse of a trenchcoat wearing man, recently killed by the monster. The man hid once again behind the wall before he nervously held up a radio.

"Black Falcon to Grand Falcon, Asset spotted over." The man whispered, making sure that the monster didn't hear the radio chatter.

"Grand Falcon here, I'm reading you. Engage with caution. Sly Wolf's team is already in position. Over." A distance away, a soldier similar to Black Falcon was listening with a headset, along with two other similar soldiers.

Black Falcon turned to his allies, 5 fingers held. He slowly mouthed, "5..4...3...2...1!".

Suddenly he pointed at the monster as the team quickly engaged as bullets went flying into and past the monster. The creature screamed as two white patterned folds emerged from its back.

It went flying into a soldier as it began clawing him, its tail knocking back a charging soldier.

Suddenly, the sound of a high powered rifle went off as a figure shot from the roof tops, evidently a member of Sly Wolf's team. As the soldiers began firing at the creature, the soldier known as Black Falcon began pulling the clawed soldir out of the battle field.

The Soldiers surrounded the creature, their guns pointed. The monster growled slowly before suddenly falling unconscious. The soldiers looked above as a soldier with a wolf logo stood upon the roof tops, reloading his rifle with another round of tranquilizer darts.

The soldiers yelled with a cry of victory as they began slowling moving the creature to an awaiting armored van. Meanwhile, Black Falcon held up his radio.

" _Asset was successfully captured. Black Falcon over and out."_

Asset: ?, The Titan Destroyer (A/N: I'd suggest you play the classic Godzilla theme for this)

Far away from the famed Shadow City, was a city was in shambles. Buildings collped, fires ran rampant, and people fled in terror at an aproaching shadow.

A group of tanks were shooting in vain at the massive figure, as soldiers evacuated civilians to several awaiting warships. A figure stood watching the carnage, his blue cap barely remaining on his head. The man looked at the ship's cannons and yelled.

"Fire!" The cannons fired at the titan as it began shooting fire upon several tanks. The titan, unaware of the threat, did not dodge as a volley of cannon shells exploded upon the creature.

The man smiled, glad that the monster was finally subdued. However as the smoke cleared he looked in shock as two blood red and purple eyes gazed directly at him, despite being far away frm the city. The man quivered in shock and terror, barely being able to remain sane. The creature turned towars the ship and slowly stomped towards the fleet.

The Admiral screamed, "Fire! Fire! Destroy the beast before it kills us all, fire!" The fleet began rapidly firing at the approaching titan.

The monster shot a stream of fire at a nearby ship, instantly destroying it. The man scremed in urgency, hoping to kill the massive creature.

Suddenly, the man turned to hear the sound of propellers as a large airship slowly moved towards the titan. The monster roared as the airship shot a volley of odd cannonballs. Upon contact, the cannonballs emitted a green gas as the monster began teetering before finally falling into the sea, barely floating.

The Admiral looked in shock as he heard his radio go off.

"Yes Hello? Who is it?" The Admiral said, flustered.

"The Captain of the Chairman's own _Watcher._ Now, we'll be taking this titan with us. And don't try attacking us...We'll kill you" A voice cackled as the Admiral nervously stood there, watching as the airship and several other airships that recently arrived carried the monster.

Meanwhile, the Captain of the _Watcher_ chuckled as he radioed his leader.

"Hello Chairman, I got what you wanted.." The man chuckled.

" _Asset Caught. I'm returning home."_

 _A/N: There you go! Hope you liked it! Also, by the way, make sure to review, it always helps. Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	6. Chapter 6 Trailer 5:

_A/N: Heyoo! Welcome Back to this trailer thing with your host, me, Ck. First off, congratz to ShadydaPirateFox and TheAmazingQwerty for sending the last 2 ocs. So no more ocs guys! 2) Do you want more asset trailers? You guys loved the last one! 3) Still waiting for the last youtuber, and here are some hints for the 2: Sunglasses and Checkers. Thats it. 4) What sort of nickname would you guys want? Tell or else i'm calling you the luigis. ;3. and 5) Today's ocs are Nell from NEEEEEEEEEEEELLLisEliis (NellisEllis lol), Sapphire Rose Chase by It'sHighlyFunctioningSociopath and Emeralda from guardianluver! Yay! Now letsa goooo!_

It was an oddly quiet day in the Castle of the Chairman. The usually large amount of soldiers decreased due to the Chairman's demand for assets. The Recruiters only recently have returned from a week long break, as they needed to time to relax and continue their job as Tubers, a group of online entertainers. However, unknown to their fans, most of the "tubers" were training for the game, as recently the Chairman revealed that two tubers were chosen for the Contest, sending the group into a frenzy. Currently the Recruiters surrounded a small board called the Canidate Board, the main way the Recruiters found possible Contestants.

Adam sat as he looked at his friend look at the board, adjusting his green headphones.

Adam chuckled, "C'mon Ty, why do you need to hide your headphones right now? Its not like the contestant we have is in this castle. Ty shook his head.

"Yeah but look!" Ty motioned over as the two men saw their names put on a piece of paper with a picture of a young woman on it. "She lives in the closest town!" Ty said as Adam sheepishly shook his head.

Moments later, the Recruiters left, each ready to find and fight their way towards a possible contestant. The last man to leave, Jon, waved at a guard stationed at the gates. Slowly, the gates closed as the group walked away.

Contestant 10: Nell, The Joyful Pyro

An hour after the Recruiters left the castle, a young woman sat leaning on her chair, juggling a piece of coal in the air. She twindled her 2 low brown pig tails, her white scarf flowing in the breeze as she waved to a group of black cloaked men, smiling as she turned to the nearby television.

" _In Recent News, the large creature of Mobton Island, nicknamed the Titan Destroyer by the locals, was captured by a group of flying airships who seemed to be following a figure known as the Chair-"_ As the Report continued, the woman heard a duo of footsteps coming towards her.

She spun around, holding a hidden torch out as two hooded men walked towards her. The two jumped back in shock before one held his hands up.

"Listen, Nell, if i'm correct?" Nell nodded as the two began to relax. "Alright Nell, I want you to hear us out. Our boss, the Cha-" The man was shoved from behind as his companion mentioned for him to not reveal the name.

"Alrighty then Ty. Jeez. He's a bit shove happy sometimes but we would like you to join a little-" As the man, Adam of course, held out a piece of paper, Nell quickly grabbed it and signd before smiling and giving it back.

"Um, alright! Uh, thanks?" As the two men left, Nell called out something that sent the two running.

"Hope to see you in the game, Sky and Deadlox!" Nell chuckled as she watched the men panic at being called their Tuber names as Adam held a contract signed _Nell_.

Contestant 11: Sapphire Rose Chase, Kinetic Mastermind

Meanwhile in an old forest, two cloaked men dodged several trees being thrown at them as a woman with long black hair and 2 miscolored eyes, her left blue, her right red as she pointed with her staff.

Suddenly, a barrage of ice flown out as the two men ducked, one screaming heavily

"We just wanted you to sign something! I knew this was a bad idea Tyler!" Steve said dodging a blast of fire. "Poor Jin got knocked out instantly because of your dumb plan!" The two men jumpd over another tree as Tyler glanced at their unconcious friend, currently frozen.

"He'll be fine! Now, c'mon Sapphire Rose whatever, stop attacking us and sign the thing for the contest!" Tyler yelled.

Suddenly, the barrage of projectiles ended as Sapphire floated down.

"The Contest you say?" Sapphire chuckled as she pointed her staff, grabbing a paper that Tyler held with her magic. "I heard that the "king" of the arena, Celestial, bragged that he would win this Traveler's Contest. " She signed the paper and tossed it to Tyler.

"I'll have fun beating him!" Sapphire chuckled as Tyler looked at the paper signed _Sapphire Rose Chase_ before assiting Steve in carrying Jin to a doctor's office. Or something, as Steve claimed.

Contestant 12: Emeralda, The Illusion Fox

In a large valley, a man in a cloak spun around signing in glee.

"The Hills, are Alive, with the sound of-Mark!" He stopped, glaring at the laughing Mark, his companion. "Join me on my singing adventure!"

Mark chuckled, "C'mon Jon, we have work to do!" He quickled jogged before shouting in terror as he saw a shadow come towards him.

Currently, a large Two headed dragon was flying towards him. Mark quickly ducked before he looked over at Jon, who refused to move.

"Jon, do you want to die?! Move!" As Mark closed his eyes as the dragon flew towards his friend, he heard a mighty chuckle.

"Oh C'mon Mark, its not even real!" Mark looked in shock as Jon smiled childishly, waving his hand through the dragon with a smile.

Mark turned as he heard a gasp and saw a half fox, half human woman, a kitsune, gaze in shock at the sight, her long green hair and emerald eyes a tell-tale sign that this was the person the two were looking for.

Jon looked over at the woman and waved.

"Oh hey! You're that fox anime girl or whatever we needed to find! Nice illusion by the way, but it could be bigger!" As the kitsune nodded slowly, Mark gave her the paper with a pat on the back.

"Sorry Lady, my friend's...out there." As Mark was handed a contract signed _Emeralda_ , the two looked at Jon messed around with the dragon, holding out his camera for a selfie.

 _A/N: #DerpJontron. And there you go! Review your opinons of this trailer and remember to stay awesome you guys! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	7. Trailer 6: Macho, Macho Man!

_A/N: Heyoo My Siblings! Thanks to Nell for the idea. NEEEELLLLLLL! So, today we have several assets. Now, most of you are likely wondering, CKKKKKK?! Why is this chapter called Macho Man? Well, today, you shall witness the best unnamed (?) grunt, of all time! Also, still awaiting the last you-tuber! Welp, off to the chapter!_

The Chairman sat on his velvet chair, looking at a set of screens in shock. A solder nervously shuffled.

"Um, sir? Can..Can we stop, this is the 5th time you've watched this.." The soldier shuffled before the Chairman turned with a sigh.

"Sure, just...just tell that man he has a promotion or something...Ugh I can't believe this..." As the soldier left, the Chairman sat and watched the tv set...again

( _Earlier)_

The Chairman laughed, as today, the majority of his forces, including some hired mercenaries, have gone out to find more deady assets. As he sat and watched on the screen, he wasn't aware of what would happen next...

Asset: ?, The Cybernetic Killer

In a near empty warehouse, a large black robotic creature lurked, its singular purple eye glowing as it searched for any foes.

As it searched, a group of soldiers sat in wait, each holdig a gun. One looked back and whispered a plan.

"Alright Squad," He said, "Our target is electronic in nature, so our tranq darts won't effect it. So the plan is-"

Suddenly, music started blaring out from behind them. ( A/N: Start playing Village People's Macho Man! Do it!)

The group looked back in shock as a soldier with sunglasses, a handlebar mustache and an odd stero pack on his back bobbed his head to the music.

"Soldier, now is not the time to-" The soldier was interrupted as he heard the sound of stomping and several gears turning. The beast was upon them.

As the soldiers began screaming, the lone music playing soldier remained calm and charged silently.

The Bot shot a blast of purple energy that the man effortlessy dodged, the soldier shooting as he grabbed a small cube from his pack.

The bot slammed its arm towards the man, but it was too late. The man slid past the bot and placed the object on the creature.

The bot began to shut down as the soldier handed a piece of paper he found to his leading officer.

"B-Blueprints for some other bots...How did you-" As the officer stumbled, the soldier saluted, his stero backback spouting flames as he flew away to the shock of the soldiers.

" _A-Asset Captured...I guess"_ The officer said to his radio in shock. (A/N: Pause the music for now!)

Assets: ?, The Teleporting Executioner and ?, Death's Guard

Far away, a group of helicopters chased three black figures. One was skeleton like, but lacked legs, its black wings, purple eyes and purple scythe giving its position away. The others were similar, however they had legs, lacked the wings, and instead held a large purple broadsword.

"Sir, our gattling guns can't hit them, they keep teleporting!" A soldir cried to his commanding officer onboard the leading copter.

"Looks like we have no choice...I didn't want to waste this but... arm the Tranq Bomb." The officer sighed as he looked across at a larger helicopter, its soldiers carrying a small green package.

As the soldiers prepared the bomb, the officer looked in shock as he heard some sort of music, seemingly coming from a fast approaching black blur. (A/N: Unpause it!)

"What the-" The officer looked in awe as a man using a stero as a jetpack flew towards the creatures.

As the leading one growled at the soldier and leaped, the man fired 3 shots, one for each of the creatures.

Within moments, the creatures fell unconscious as the soldier turned and swiftly grabbed the Tranq bomb.

As the man flew off with the odd music playing, a pilot turned towards his officer. (A/N: Pause!)

"Sir, permission to pursue?" The officer shook his head.

"Negative, i've seen him around before, he's one of our guys. Crazy son of a gun almsot got himself killed." The man sighed as he saw his soldiers grab the 3 monsters. He held his radio, shaking his head in awe.

" _Asset Contained, sir."_

Asset: ?, The Tentacled Behemoth

It was a rainy battle as several airships fired at a roaring monster. The Captain of the fleet grimanced as he saw an airship explode with a smack of one of the monster's many tentacles.

"Keep Firing! Do not let it escape, reinforcements are on their way!" The Captain slammed his fists in anger.

"Ugh, why do none of our weapons work?! We can't get close to hit it wth a tranq bomb because of its tentacles! Where are the reinforcements!" As the Captain mumbled, his radio went off. He clicked a button, hoping it would be news of the reinforcements.

To his surprise, music began blaring out. (A/N: Do i need to?) As he swore angrily, a soldier pointed.

"Captain, Look!" The entire crew looked in shock as they saw a singular man fly towards the beast, holding a green package.

"Who is this?! What does he think he's doing he'll surely die!" The Captain could only look in horror as the man sped towards the monster, the music still blaring.

The man swiftly dodged the tentacles of the monster, before jumping onto one and running upon it. As the monster pulled its slimy arm back towards it, the man went flying towards the creature's mouth.

The mustached soldier jerked back as he threw the green package, avoiding any attacks from the monster.

Suddenly, a large, booming sound came from the creatureas the monstr collapsed, the rain clearing up.

The Captain radioed in, shock in his voice, " _Asset...Asset Contained..."_

The soldier flew onto the body of the monster, saluting silenly as the music blared.

" _Macho, Macho Man! I wanna be, a Macho Man! Macho, Macho Man! Macho, Macho Man!"_

 _A/N: Macho indeed! ;3. So, before I go, here's a contest: What Shall we name this Macho Man? Welp, hope you enjoyed this and if you did, review! Welp I'm out my Siblings, Byez!_


	8. Trailer 7: The Three Amigos!

_A/N: Heyoo my siblings! Ck here with a normal (?) chapter. Sorry about the last chpter...it was bit...weird_

 _(turns around and sees macho man dancing) Oh yeah. Since you guys can't decide on a name, Macho Man has to do. Right Macho?_

 _Macho: (Dancing while staring at me with his sunglasses)..._

 _Me: Nononononononononono. Wait..did i just have a panic attack? Anyway, speaking of sunglasses, the last tuber is in. Hurray for that! So, anyway, sorry for the lack of updates. To make up for that, both of my trailers will be updated today! Whoo! So, todays ocs are Ryder from Raiden the Oc, Osten Spyce from Demor Howor, and Blade from SonofDeath. So, this chapters going to be different as these ocs are all going to be around each other, so they're going to be introduced at the same time! Also, Nell's here, as she's the only other oc in a town area. So without any more of that, lets go!_

In the Chairman's castle, the figure himself chuckled, his project almost complete. However, while the Arena was ready, several assets were caught and he's found several contestants, there remained one problem.

"Where am I going to get some comic relief!?" While the Chairman was recently able to convince the world's broadcasting channels to broadcast the contest in a series of episodes, there was one term: He needd to get contestants from the more normal crowd of citizens to have people believe in a "connectable" figure. While he agrued that Nell would fit the role , as she is an average citizen per say, the channels thought Nell was "too much of a pyromaniac". Not only that, but a majoriy of the contestants were too serious and wouldn't appeal on television.

The Chairman scowled, angry that these rules stopped him from his plan. As he thought to himself, he came up with a stunning idea and quickly ran to the screen that displayed Nell's current activites.

Moments later, a small, happy group of recruiters left and went towards the town holding a paper with a picture of 3 men.

Contestants: Ryder, Osten Spyce and Blade, the Three Amigos

As the group approached the nearby town, Adam turned around with a sheepish grin ."Alright guys, so here's the deal. These three dudes are basically roommates,and are across the hall from the apartment of one of our contestants, Nell. From what our sources heard, these three are friends of sort with Nell, so be careful.

One of the men, Tyler, shrugged. "Eh, it'll be a piece of cake, am I right guys? Barney?" Barney shook his head. "Jon?"

"Nope! Knowing you Tyler, you'll kill us all!" Jon said. Tyler glanced at the last man, who was whistling in an attempt to be ignored.

"Jordan? How about you?" Jordan flinched at this and continued to ignore Tyler as the others chuckled.

Suddenly, as they approached the building, an explosion nearby caught their attention as a familiar, slighlty burnt girl ran by.

"Oh hey Sky!" Adam griminced, not liking that she knew his name despite the clock.

"Hey Nell!" Adam said, nervously.

Nell looked behind her as three ash covered men ran by.

"Nell, didn't I tell you to NOT light a fire near my highly sensative device?!" A man in a blue hoodie with orange trims and a black cap scowled as he brushed off some ash. "I mean, it was awesome, but you almost killed Blade!"

The man pointed at his grinning friend, a pale teen with long dirty blond hair, sapphire blue eyes and a grey hoodie.

"Um what about me, your friend, Ryder?" A teen with jet black hair, sunglasses and a yellow waistcoat scatched his head, itchy from all the soot. "C'mon Osten, be Sypce? Ah? Ah?" The enitre group facepalmed at Ryder's horrible pun.

Nell, Blade, and Osten all shouted, "Shut up Ryder!" before Nell turned with a smile.

"So, whatcha want? This Coal?" Her friends chucked as the pryro held up a piece of coal.

Sky shook his head. "Sorry Nell, but today, our boss wants you to-"

Blade ran up with a smile and took the paper, before shoving it in his friends' faces.

"Join the contest, win awesomely AND beat Celestial? Count me in!" All except Blade's friend looked in shock as the other two signed.

Moments later, the three friends left, Ryder attempting to make a joke before falling flat on his face. As Adam looked at the three papers signed _Ryder, Osten,_ and _Blade_ respectively before Nell looked at Adam with a grin.

"They're the comic relive guys right?" Jon shrugged.

"Yeah." He responded as the other recruiters shouted in shock.

"JOOOOONNN!" Jon shrugged with a smile as Nell giggled.

 _A/N: There we go. Comic Relief, which is always important. Also more derpy Jon. ;3. Welp I'm out my Siblings, Byez!_


	9. Trailer 8: Derp!

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! Welome back to another derpy trailer. This is the last oc spotlight trailer, and after that, we get to see the final 3 contestants, the tubers! So, today, our ocs our Katniss74-75, or just Kat by ShadydaPiratefox, and Raynia from TheAmazingQwerty! Also, an asset to fill up the empty 3rd space. By the way, what kind of fics do YOU the viewers want? You want to see Mario fics, Godzilla fighting Gundams, etc? Tell me via pm or review! And now, lets get going!_

In the Chairman's castle, the man himself adjusted his stylish brown trenchcoat and fedora, glad that these objects can mask himself quite well. He was going out once more as he was needed to capture/recruit the two most powerful assets. He chuckled as he quickly wrote up an explantation of why he was gone and the last two candiates for the Contest.

"Things are going exactly as planned!" The Chairman chuckled as he walked out of his secure office, closely followed by 4 heavily trained soldiers.

Moments later, the recruiters walked in, shocked that they were only two more canidates.

"Alright," said Adam. "Who's willing to do the honors?" The group turned as they looked at 4 sleeping figures, one holding a mug of ale as he loudly snored.

Thunder cracked outside as the rain poured on the 4 tired figures, one carrying the smaller, unconscious one, were pushed out as Adam happily waved at them from the comfort of the castle.

Contestant 16: Katniss74-75, Robotic Survivor

In the infamous Shadow City, the rain poured as a figure sat indoors, stretching and holding a golden medal as she stared at its inscription.

"Hunger Games Winner" it read. The woman yawned as she opened her backpack to reveal several other medals of the same sort. She chuckled as she poked the medal with a metal hook. She flipped up her black eyepatch and stared at the rain with her yellow eyes. Suddenly, her red furred ears alerted her to the sound of arguing.

"-Well Cody, maybe if you didn't decide that we should sleep all day, we wouldn't be out in the rain! Stupid Penguin!" Two hooded figures burst into the buildng, soaking wet.

"Haha, says the chicken Joe! Besides, the waters fine man! Its just-" Suddenly the two jumped as the sound of thunder echoed through the building.

"Yeah, its fine you say! Moron." As the two began to argue, the fox woman threw an enchanted axe between the two.

"Do you mind!?" She said, holding up a newspaper. "I'm trying to read about this Traveler Contest or whatever...honestly, the fact some of these people WANT to fight Celestial is beyond me..." The two figures looked at each other and grinned as they approached the woman.

"Hey, uh, you're the Fox Bot right?" Said Cody. "Katmiss65 or something?" Both Joe and the fox woman groaned.

"Its Katniss74-75 you idiot! And why do you guys care?" Kat said as she picked up her axe.

"Well..You know that dumb contest with Celestial and all those other guys? Well...We want you in it.." Joe sheepishly said as Kat sighed.

"Fine," She said, sighing. "But I'm only in it for the prize."

Moments later, the two men struggled to keep the contract signed _Katniss74-75_ from getting soaked as they returned home.

Contestant 17: Raynia, Trick Necromancer

Meanwhile, miles away in a dirty swamp, two figures trudged along, a shorter, ginger bearded one groaning.

"LEWIS! Why do we have to do this? Its wet, cold and there a lack of dwarves, Jaffa Cakes and Ho-"

Suddenly, the smaller man ironically fell down a hole. The taller, black bearded man sighed.

"Simon! Are you alright? Is there anything down there?" Moments later, he jumped back as his screaming friend lept out of the hole as several zombies rose out of it.

"Who dare disturb my humble abode?" A booming female voice shouted. Lewis looked around, but was unable to find the source as he cut down several zombies.

"Humble abode? You live in a forsaken hole in the ground in the middle of a swamp!" Simon yelled from ontop of a tree. "At least have some class when trying to find a nice hole!"

Suddenly, the zombies stopped and began to leave as the two men heard a slight giggle.

"Haha, wow, never have I ever seen someone like you two before! I mean, no one has ever actually tried to joke around while fighting my minions! Great work!" As Simon passed out, Lewis looked as a pale, blue eyed woman with long red hair and a black dress walked from the mist of the swamp with a gleam of amusement in her eyes.

"Listen, we just want you to join our Boss's contest, OK? Is it really that hard?" Lewis said chuckling. Moments later, a paper signed _Raynia_ was in Lewis' hand as he dragged the unconscious Simon, "accidentally" dragging him in some mud along the way.

Assets: ?, The White Eyed Demon, and ? The 3 Headed Lord

The Chairman sat staring out the window of his airship as the rain poured down. He chuckled as he sipped his fancy drink and looked as a soldier came to approach him.

"Sir," He said, "We have arrived at the location. Bravo team has spotted both targets and they have been noticed by the demon." The Chairman chuckled.

"Well, lets hope our guest enjoys my...assistance." The airship began to open up as the Chairman saw a complete warzone.

A white three headed monster flew past the airship and over a screaming group of soldiers. The monster fired a blast of lightning as a small figure dodged it before firing his own blast.

The Chairman laughed as he jumped off the airship and began to run towards the figure, ignoring the bewildred soldiers as he ran up to the slighlty unimpressed demon.

" _What do you want, mortal?"_ The demon said, electricity cackling. The Chairman chuckled.

"You see, my friend I want you and our lovely friend here," He chuckled as he pointed at the roaring monster, "to join my contest. What do you say?"

The demon laughed as he shot another blast at the monster.

" _Defeat this mighty foe in one shot, and maybe i'l join this game of yours."_ The Chairman smiled as he held up a flare gun and shot.

Shortly after, 50 large airships decended from the clouds. They all began charging their weapons as a large green beam was emitted from all of them at the same time.

The Beast, shocked by this turn of events, attempted to flee only to collapse and fade into unconsciousness.

As the airships began to collect the monster, the Chairman turned, staring smugly at the demon. With a growl, the creature took a contract and signed it with a fiery blaze. The Chairman smiled as several words began to appear on the paper in firey, foreign symbols. He chuckled as the demon floated away and laughed.

" _Assets Obtained! HAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _A/N: And there you go! Sorry if this wasn't on par with my other chapters, i'm tired today. Also, if you want to see a cool FNaF story, check out my own, Outast of the Night. Its...considerably better than this. But you don't have to. Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	10. Trailer 9: Tubers

_A/N: Heyoo! Itsa me, Ck, with another, and the final trailer of the Traveler Contest! Sorry for the lack of updates, i've been busy. Also, this will be the last update for awhile as i'll be busy next week. Sorry. Anyway guys, here is the tuber trailer and i have a question: What kind of fics do YOU guys want? Welp, off to the chapter!_

It was the final day of preparation for the Contest. Currently, the several recruiters, soldiers, and others of that sort stood in a large crowd, watching as the shadowy Chairman paced around, smiling.

"Well, Hello Hello my...workers..." The crowd turned to face the figure as he continued. "Today is our final day working on the contest. The Arena has been set, the..assets acquired and all but 3 of the contestants have been found." A cry came out from the crowd as a melon-like man shouted out.

"Wait, who are these other contestants anyway? Is it us?" The recruiters mumbled nervously and gazed at each other. The Chairman chuckled.

"Ohoho, calm down guys, no need to panic. Ha, i will be choosing 3 of you...tubers, as it would help boost our sales, as you all know. For now, Relax! My men will contact you later today,alright? Alright, Cool., DISMISSED!" The Chairman yelled as the crowd scattered. One of the recruiters chuckled.

"Hey Mark, Good thing you, me and some other dudes are safe right?" Jon laughed as Mark simply shook his head.

"Sure, you and I will be safe as commentors, but what about THEM? The three who got picked Jon? They have families and such, and we have no idea if this Contest is dangerous or not!" Jon shivered at this, acting normally for once.

"You're right on that Mark...I really hope the guys can get through this.." The Two left, worried for their friends and comrades as the recruiter began mumbling to themselves.

Contestant 18: Skydoesminecraft/Adam, The Shining Warrior

In a small house by the coast, two people sat, exhausted. One adjusted his black sunglases, allowing his golden eyes to gaze at the other figure, a red headed woman with a slighty pudgy belly.

"Haha, glad to see we finally got all of our work done today, right Adam?" The woman chuckled as the tuber known as Adam, or Sky to others smirked.

"Hey thats easy for you to say, Alesa! You're a pregnant woman, all you're doing is relaxing! I'm stuck with recording everyday!" Adam chuckled however. "But its not like its a lame job or anything...just tiring.."

As the two relaxed, 3 hooded men appeared, Adam wincing in shock.

"Oh no..." He whispered, sadly. "Its ...me?" The hooded figures came closer as Adam stood up. Alesa stared in confusion at this.

"A-Adam, whats going on? Are, Are you-" Alesa cried as Adam nodded sadly. He turned towards the men.

"You guarantee that Alesa, and my unborn son Tyler are going to safe while i'm gone?" One of the hooded men nodded.

"Yes sir, however we can't assure that you'll be safe" Adm grimmanced before nodding.

"I...I accept." As both Adam and Alesa cried, the tuber signed the paper, before embracing his soon to-be wife with a sob.

Moments later, Adam and the three men left, the leading man holding a paper signed _SkydoesMinecraft_ as Alesa sat, holding back several tears.

Contestant 19: Bajancanadian/Mitch, The Mortal Champion

It was a dark dense forest as two figures ran, one holding his plaid shirt and a bow as his furry, suit wearing friend followed.

"Is he still there Jerome?" The man chuckled, putting on some iron armor as his friend did the same.

"Yeah Mitch, he took the bait!" Jermome held a diamond axe as a man came running past them, holding an iron sword before shrieking as the two tubers decended upon him.

"Player _PraiseTheSun!_ has been-" A female electronic voice announced the death before suddenly, the sound of eectricty echoed throughout the arena. Mitch gazed worridly as the simulated sky turned a sinister red and black. A deep, shadowy voice echoed and repeated several words as they appeared in the sky.

" _Mitch..meet us in the center...you have been...chosen.."_ Mitch gulped as he ran towards the center of the arena as three hooded figures waited, one tapping on a latop. As Mitch entered, a sudden red barrier surrounded the center, blocking Jerome and several others as a man approached the tuber.

"Mitch...You know what you have to do." The same, shadowy voice from before, now spoke to Mitch and held a paper out. Mitch sighed as he grabbed it.

"This better be one heck of a contest.." Mere moments later, Mitch and the other men, holding a paper signed _Bajancanadian_ teleported out as the virtual arena returned to normal, with Jerome, angered at this site, began attacking the other players with his weapons.

Contestant 20: CaptainSparklez/Jordan, The Slime Mister

Far away from civilization, in a large, complex tree, a black haired man adjusted his red sunglasses as he pat the tiny green slime next to him.

"What a day, Eh Jerry?" The man chuckled as he gazed at smiling slime. "Oh if you could talk you'd be like-"

"Jordan." Suddenly, Jordan nearly fell off the tree in shock as he turned, looking at three men, 2of which were chuckling at the man'ns reaction.

"Huh, I guess i'm a contestant, is that right?" The senior, leading man nodded.

"Yes sure. And if you don't mind,can you just sign the contract? I honestly don't have any time for emotional crud. " Jordan, while taken aback by this, nodded and signed the contract as he chuckled.

"Haha, i guess i'll get to have a full fight with that Omega guy after all.."Jordan smiled as followed the growling leader, who held a paper signed _CaptainSparklez._

 _A/N: And there you have it, the final chapter! Sorry if its short, i have limited time right now. Welp, review if you want Siblings! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


End file.
